The Adventures of the Last Son
by meniscus
Summary: Kay, this is for RON!! golly,he needs some recognition. Anywho, longest thing i've ever written, i really like the last chapter. thanx!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as they were thought up by J.K. Rowling, someone very cool.

Note: Ron is a very excellent character, unfortunetly, he seems to get over looked waaaay to often. There is no way I am going to let this happen anymore. I am beginning a series that catalogs his life after Hogwarts. This is a the beginning of Ron's story. Enjoy.

* * * *

Ron sighed and flexed his gloved fingers. "Good, good, almost there" he muttered to himself, waiting, waiting to hear, or rather feel the slight shock that meant the cog was secure. _GOT IT!_ All his senses screamed as the shock surged up the bloody wire he was winding. Ron snipped the wire close to the cog and reached for his wand, "Ray namack, arei tui," he whispered, the strongest healing spell that existed. This person, Donna Figg, she would be dead by morning, sad it was, when people lost all comman sense in order to stand up for what their values were. Ron layed his hand on her repaired chest, _yes, there it was_, the cog and wire, each pump of her heart would wind the wire closer and closer, around and around, until it started to cut into the heart it's self. It was a terrible death, incredibly painful, Ron himself had never quite understood how he'd mangaged to invent such a device.

* * * * 

"HEY!" Ron swerved his car out of the way and stopped, a girl was standing, frozen in the middle of the road. Ron stepped out of the car. "Are you okay?" He asked more gentley this time.

"Huh? Wh-what?" She couldn't have been more then six.

"Where are your parents?" Ron asked, looking around anxiously, forgetting that if she'd had anybody with her at that time, they'd probably would have been at her side in a flash.

"I don't have any."

"So what are you doing out here?" Ron asked, thinking there was definitly something weird about her.

"I don't know, stayingjust staying," she replied aimlessly.

"What's your name?" asked Ron, _positive_ there was something wrong about this.

"I don't have one."

* * * *

The little girl had been taken in by Ron. He really didn't know why he'd done it except that she had been totally alone and well, just completely alone and so young.

"Ronny, Ronny, you're funny!" She laughed, smiling and pointing.

"So're you, Rose," Ron said, wishing he knew what to do with her. She'd been with him for three weeks, he'd named her Rose because once, when they'd gone out for a walk, she'd seen a bunch of flowers could only name one: "Rose!"

She was so sweet, the whole world melted away for her, his flower child, redeeming the world with her innocence, Ron thought it was cuel to make such a being grow up.

* * * *

"Ronald, go to St. Anne's church, go to the middle bench on the left, wait there," the voice on the telephone whispered hoarsley, Ron winced as he heard the telephone slam. _Bloody hell, I should just buy a new name and disappear_ he thought bitterly. He hated this job, it was really quite ridiculos, right now he was like the go between man for Voldermort and the ministry. The Ministry wanted tracking devices instaled, Voldermort wanted weapons put into people. So far, it seemed Voldermort liked the heart ticker best, though he was paying Ron a very large sum of money, (Ron loved money,) to invent some new machines.

* * * *

__

Why do they have to be so bloody secretive? Ron wondered angerily as he circled around and around, looking for St. Anne's.

* * * *

Ron had been sitting in the middle bench on the left for three hours. _Screw this, I'm gone, they want me, they had damned well better be punctual next time._ Ron thought, scribbling down a note an leaving it saying:

__

I am a busy manthe best in the buisness, if you require my services, then kindly, please show up.

Ron signed it quickly, with his thumb print, and headed out the door. _Probably the ministry, they always think they're too good to actually be on time._ Ron thought as he drove home, wondering if Rose was too tired to watch some TV with him before bed.

* * * *

"Hey! Sleeping beauty!" Ron roled over, only a new Deatheater could be this obnoxious.

"My master sez you gotta do somethin' for 'im, here's it is," something felt like a cardboard role hit Ron in the forehead.

"Aww, screw off, you idiot deciple, go get Voldie to fuck you and teach you how to speak FUCKING ENGLISH!" Ron roared, finaly getting out of bed and staring at the figure standing over him. There was a tense pause.

"BOO!" Ron suddenly shouted, the Deatheater jumped about a foot in the air and started to fumble for his wand- he wouldn't last long.

"Alright, to whom do I answer to?" Ron asked, switching on a lamp and unplugging the cardboard role, two keys fell out. Ron rolled his eyes. _Oh brother, why don't they just send me a message saying "this tape will self destruct in a few seconds"_

"Mr. Draco Malfoy," deatheater said importantly.

Ron survived him as if he was an insect to squash, "Oh," he mouthed silently, as if he had no idea who this "Mr-Draco-Malfoy" was.

"When and where?" Ron asked, now picking up the keys to examine.

"Here," the Deatheater said, handing Ron a photo.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL THIS FRICK'N PLACE IS!" Ron exploded, he'd had it with all this stupid, tacky, hush-hush crap.

"Merian's street, the back all of "Drake's," the Deatheater spluttered nervously.

Ron gave him an encouraging smile, "there," he said soothingly, "there, that wasn't so hard, was it now?"

The Deatheater's eye's glared at him from behind the mask.

"Don't mock me," he said dangerously.

"Sorry, I'm just sick of driving around and gettng lost all the time," Ron said humbly, he knew when to quit, so that he could get his quick jab _and_ be forgiven.

"Nah, I get cha' that's what they ta' me tonight 'Yo, you get here, and no, we ain't given you no dirctions," the Deatheater mimicked irratibily.

"Tough buisness we got into, eh?" Ron remarked, wondering if this _really_ was a deatheater, not a spy from the ministry.

"Dumbledore was trying to contact you," said Ron evaisivly.

"Shit no, when? WaitFUCK!!" the "Deatheater" slumped down in a chair across from Ron's bed, he was probably thinking of running and hiding.

"Never mind, chap, never mindI won't say anything, I'm cool, these things have to happen, you learn from them, no?" Ron said, feeling a little sorry for the guy sitting in front of him, he knew it was hard to be playing both sides at once, and even more so when you were just starting out.

* * * *

"Hello, Weasleymy, my, you've grown up haven't you?" whispered an oily voice in Ron's ear.

"Uh huh, rightwhat am I doing this time?" Ron asked immpatiently.

"There is a girl without a name, she roams the streets, with no memory, she will live forever, never aging, never rememberingdo you know why?"

"No," said Ron flatly, racking his brains, trying to figure out why that sounded so familiar.

"Because, Weasley, she has a heart of pure amberit is enchanted, forever keeping her young and immortal," Malfoy breathed.

"D'you think it's possible to stop muttering in my ear? It tickles," said Ron loudly, oh how he loved to ruin drama.

"Shut up! Dick," Malfoy spat, making stark contrast with his former mysterious tones.

"Yeah yeah, cut to the chase," Ron said dryly.

"You find her, and bring her to this house," Malfoy handed him a picture, " number thirteen, Rasmount drive, is that clear? You must bring her there at _exactly_ two fourty four in the afternoon, is there any problems?"

"YesI don't see any money coming my way, just a long life to some sleez ball who's already immortal," said Ron flatly.

"Name your price," Malfoy said, looking slightly abashed, something which struck Ron as a little odd.

"The right to end my contract here when and however I please-WITHOUT ANY CONSICQUENCE OR PUNISHMENT," Ron said, emphasizing every word, knowing that if he was going to hand a little girl over to Voldermort, he was going to get everything he could out of it.

"Done."

Ron stood up and put on his long black coat, Malfoy caught him on the sholder, "I meant it, you really have grown up you have a place with us whenever you want."

"Thanks, Malfoy," Ron replied, confused as to why _anyone_ would want to get "a place" with those screw ball followers.

* * * *

Okay, look out for part two, as I said before, this is going to be a rather long seriesthis is like, only the first chapter peoplelook out for "The Boy Who Lived"-that's the next edition to this series about Ronanywho, please review, and THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T INVENT THESE CHARACTERS OR THEIR ORIGINS, MS. J.K. ROWLING DID, KAY, GOT IT!

Note: Sorry about the language, it's good for me to vent [twelve year olds can't swear as much as thirteen year olds, y'know?] okay, I THINK there might be some violence in thisbut I'm really not too sure, this one is basicaly the boring conclusion to the Rose part of thisoh well Enjoy.

* * * *

Ron's bed room was completely silent, and totally dark. Ron lay on his back, a shapelss mound in the comfortless warmth of his bed, wide awake.

__

It's Rose, it's got to be Rose, she didn't have a name, I've never seen her cry

"Awwh" Ron moaned miserably, it wasn't fair. Back in school he'd was always the man on the side, the worst kind of nobodynow everyone wanted a part of him, it just wasn't fair, what had Harry ever given up? 

_Alright, alright, let's get this done_. Ron thought miserably, throwing off his sheets and heading into the bathroom.

* * * *

Ron put three drops of the sleeping potion into Rose's juice and made himself some coffee. 

"Ot are oo doing to-ay?" Rose asked through a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing yetfinish your juice," Ron couldn't watch, he couldn't, he just-just didn't want to, yet a voice in head, the 'logical' one, was quickly twisting things: _It really doesn't matter,_it said,_ you'll loose her anyway, she's not real. What about you, don't you want to be free at last? _Ron gritted his teeth.

I can't, I can't kill her 

  
"Ronny? When can I go?" Rose asked suddenly, she looked oddly troubled.

"What?"

"I can't stay anywhere, that's the rule, I have to go soon, when can I go?"

Ron felt something crash inside him, she didn't want to stay kids could be so cruel.

"Soon my Rose, oh, so _very_ soon."

* * * * 

Rose had fallen asleep tweny minutes ago, Ron took one last look at her, the essence of childhood, ancient, there could never have been a more perfect illusion.

"Alright, let's go" Ron picked her up carefully and layed her down in the back seat of his car, checked himself for time, and started off.

* * * *

Ron used his second key open the door, he was right on timeDeatheaters were always on time, one of their very few redeeming traits.

"You've got her?" Said a quiet voice behind him, Ron turned, and saw a deatheater, Ron wasn't sure who it was, but they probably weren't a newbie.

"Well? What does it look like?" Ron said sarcasticly, setting Rose onto the bare floor boards.

"Excellentdo you mind?" The deatheater pulled out a knife, Ron himself did this quite often

"No, not reallyI um, have to get goingso, ugh, I'll be going about now, huh?" Ron started for the door.

"Oh, agent? Here's your contract with my Lord" He pulled out a scroll of parchment and handed to Ron.

"Thank-you," said Ron, unrolling it and checking it to make sure there wasn't any "loop holes".

"Excellent," he said at last, folding it away into a coat pocket.

"No no, thank-you," Ron had the impression the deatheater was smiling unpleasantly under his mask.

"Nice doing buisness, gooday," said Ron curtly, and walked away, shivering.

* * * *

Ron lay awake all that night, listening to rain pound against his window pane. Wet leaves flapped against the glass like confused phantams, and the wind howled like something bent, broken and lost. Ron stared out the window, watching the rain pouring down around a single street lamp. He felt like everything he'd ever been given had been a total waste, he hadn't deserved it, he would live his life now, as an empty shell.

* * * *

"Oh _lovely_" you're probably thinkingnah well, this series will get better,I promisesorry, I really didn't want to write that ending, but it's sort of important latersort of, anyway, please review, oh, and THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: YOU'RE A BIG UNCULTURED IDOIT IF YOU THINK THAT I INVENTED THESE CHARACTERS AS THEY HAPPEN TO BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING THE FORTH GREATEST WRITER IN THE WORLD.

Note: HUM. Kay, people are going to die in this, there is going to be swearing, and there is MOST certainly going to be terrible spelling. Alright, relax, sit back, read, and enjoy.

  * ** * * 
  * "I don't know, how do we know you'll be loyal?" The man said, his eyes cutting down to Ron's inner core. 
  * "You don't, but my word is goodI'm here for as long as you'll have me, and if you won't, then I'll work for Voldermort, it's your call," said Ron, he was good at bluffing. 
  * "So, you really have no morals, and no ethicsWe need people we can trust-" 
  * "You say that as if it's a bad thingall of that _does_ make me a dangerous enemy, _however_, my word is good, you can trust me, I'm not a sneak- I don't need to be. And _that_, makes me a good alliit's your call, I'm either with you, or against you," Ron looked the man straight in the eye while speaking forcfully, but not threateningly. 
  * The man's eyes searched over Ron, clearly, he was wondering what sort of weapon he was looking at, pondering it's usefulness, and searching for it's cost. At last he spoke: 
  * "Very well, I believe you will be a useful asset, I will have someone contact you soon, until then, speak to no one of this, gooday." The man shook his coat out and started to leave. 
  * "Oh, one more thing," the man turned to face Ron again. 
  * "Yes?" He asked.  
"Your people had better be true to their word also," the man began to give Ron a sneer, and almost gave Ron a comment about how the minstry didn't do that sort of thing, except, Ron, knowing the minstry, shot the man a steely glare and trugged away. 
  * * * * * 
  * "Hullo?" Ron blinked sleep out of his eyes. 
  * " There's an assignment waiting for you, go to Essex square, you'll meet your partner there, good luck." 
  * "I work aloneunderstand?" An abrupt click came from the other end of the phone, Ron slammed his own down, and sighed with exasperation. _For "good guys" they could sure piss a man off._
  * * * * * 
__
  * Well? Where the hell are you? Ron thought as he survied the London street he'd just apperated on. 
  * "Ron? Hello, Ron." 
  * Ron turned around, and felt his jaw drop to the ground. 
  * "Y-You! I'm working with you? Oh my godoh my god, it's been so long." Ron couldn't say anymore, he was going to be working with Harry Potter, way back from Hogwarts. 
  * "Yeah, it's been a whileI've ahh -heard some things about you I'm impressed," Harry claped Ron on the sholder, there was a second when neither of them moved, time seemed to cave in, the world revolved for two people alone, Ron survied Harry he'd changed a lot, but then again, so had Ron. Then the moment ended. 
  * "Well, what are we doing?" Ron asked, breaking their silence. 
  * "Let's go back to my office-" suddenly, the ground dissolved, time was rushing and space was niether dark nor light. Ron had mentaly named this in-between apperation place "Chaos". 
  * Suddenly everything fell into place, Ron and Harry were standing in a messy office, Ron felt himself choke, two apperations in one day were _not_ his idea of fun. 
  * "So, alright, here's the dealyou okay? I hear some people get dizzy from apperations-" 
  * "I'm fine, and no, I don't get dizzy from apperating," Ron snapped, feeling the dirty floor underneth him slip and roll with a nausiating rythme. 
  * "Good. Anyway, we have a traitor, we don't know who, but we think they're either a hit wizard or an auror-" Harry sat down in his chair, Ron remained standing. 
  * "Either way, it's joba junior officer, or senior?" Ron asked, Harry's eyes flashed, he looked furious. 
  * "Probably a juniorI hate turncoats, there's nothing worse then that," Ron eyed Harry causiously, Wormtail had betrayed Harry's parents, little wonder he hated the of a traitors so much. 
  * "Well, better then a senior, it's always harder to pin the well established ones down, they've got more friends and people tend to take it harderhow'd you get the news?" Ron asked, turning over an empty trash can and perching himself on it. 
  * "Another traitor, from their sideshe is dead now," Harry said, his voice angery and bitter. 
  * "Who was-" Ron started, but Harry cut him off. 
  * "I don't know who it was," there was a slightly strained tone in Harry's voice that told Ron he was probably lying. 
  * "Okay, well, I suppose it's not really important, so, what are we doing?" Ron asked carefully. 
  * "You are going to stay in contact with me, I want you to go back to Voldermort," Ron felt his stomache lurch, and wasn't from apperating, "Any of our spys who report you will be told of your mission, hopfully, the traitor won't" Harry stopped suddenly, Ron was looking at him oddly.
  * "I don't want to be in contact with that-thatVoldermort, anyway, I think your plan has some holes in it."
  * "Yeah? Like what?" Harry asked, there was challenging note in Harry's words that didn't like.
  * "Well, what makes you so sure any of them would risk reporting me? Voldermort keeps pretty good tabs on all of his circlesand of course, you'd have to factor in the little problem that the traitor might turn me in anywayI don't know who's a spy and who's not, and, if you tell me and I warn them, how can I be sure I haven't told the traitor? I think, we should find a spy we know for sure is stable, one hundred and sixteen percent loyal and watch Voldermort via them, or, of course, you could just give all the suspects a good dose of Ver-Vertas- that truth telling potion, whatever it's called."
  * "I see your point, and we can't give them all Veritaserum, it would raise too many questions, anyway, there's no way we can force people to take it-legalyand unless I'm far mistaken there'd be a fair few who wouldn't feel comfortable taking ithowever, your first idea _is _quite promising, I'll look into it, Weasley." Ron jumped, Harry had never called him "Weasley" in fact, the only peopled who had ever called him that were Malfoy and Snape, and maybe few other deatheaters, mostly people called him Ronald, or Ron, though the latter was rare nowadays.
  * "How can I contact you?" Ron asked, deciding to try and end the conversation.
  * "You can't. I'll find you if I need to contact you, anyway, I can't think of a reason in which you'd need to,"Harry said, was it Ron's imagination or was Harry more arrogant then he remembered?
  * "What if I get a lead? What if I need help? There are plenty of good reasons, or do you want me to apperate right here in your office when you're in the middle of screwing your secretary?" 
  * Harry roled his eyes in disgust, but he seemed to get the point because he scribbled something down on a scrap of paper and handed it to Ron saying: "Fine, here, call this number, it's my portable, always with me," he put his hand to his belt to emphasize.
  * "Thank-you, and gooday, Potter,"Ron said curtly, not liking the oddness of the 't' sound, then he disapperated, glad to get away from the man he used to call 'Harry'.
  * * * * *

Okay! That's it!!! There's the beginning of "The boy who lived" yeah, okay, so there wasn't any swearing, and nobody died, but those things WILL happen!!! Anyway, this is more of a lead up to the next part, which I really, really, REALLY hope turns out to be interesting. Please review this, I love getting reviews, oh, and suggestions for the plot and all that are perfectly welcome too. And THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!!! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, J.K. Rowling does, I am not claiming to own these characters, 'cause J.K. Rowling would sue me. And besides, nobody would buy it for one milisecond.

Note: I'm sure I really want to write a note, all my notes become contradictions once I start writing, oh well, I _can_ promise one thing: Bad spelling [with a capital B]. Enjoy.

* * * *

"Weasley, I've got a nameWeasley?" Harry's voice came across the phone line in an exilharated whisper.

"Huh?" Ron moaned, _When do these people sleep?_ Wondered Ron angerly.

"Weasley," Harry gave a condensending sigh, "Why are you always sleeping? I can't properly work with someone who's always half asleep."

"Oh shut up, it's not my fault our body's have a natural way of eluding realityanyway, I'm awake nowyou have a name?"

"Yeah, I doYou ever heard of Simmon Lewis?" Harry gave a meanful pause.

"No."

Harry made an exasperarted noise that sounded like "Urgh!" 

"Sorry, I don't really know anybody, I just workalthough 'Lewis' does sound vaugley familerwhat does he do again?" 

"He's supposed to be one of our spies on Voldermorthe's got training as a hit wizard, we should approch this with extreme caution, what do you think?" asked Harry, his voice sounding anxious.

" So, your double agent double crossed you, eh? Hmm, I don't think we really need to get be too carefulhe still thinks he's safe?"

"Yeahbut-" Harry sounded slightly confused, then suddenly he said "Oh, we could set him up you mean?"

"Exactly, but he can't see me, if he's a deatheater, he'll recognize me and figure something's up," said Ron, pulling a black sweater over his night shirt.

"Fine, I see no problem with that, I'll get him to meet with me somewhere and you cover the exits, got it?"

"When? And where?"

"Dunno, a bar or something, he won't know what hit him, we can do it tonight, I'll fix everything up, you just apperate in my office tonight at seven, any problems?" Harry's eyes shone.

"No, should I bring anything?" 

"Oh no, none of that , erequipment I hear you're so skilled with-just some arms and maybe.no, that should be all, kay?" Harry said, doing a very bad job of hiding the disgust in his voice.

"You sure you don't want me to bring my black bag?" Asked Ron, wondering mischiviously if Harry was one of those squmish people who were edgy about his 'playing doctor' (a term one of the deatheaters had used.)

"Nono, no need, af-after all, what would you really need it for?" Harry asked, his voice rising just the slightest octave.

"Are you sure, Harry? There are many uses for my bag like carrying things," Ron said coyly.

"You idiot!" Harry hissed furiously, Ron smiled to himself.

"Ooh, touchy touchy, but don't worry, I won't bring my stuff, there's no need to think about what I do," Ron reasured Harry, his voice full of bitterness.

"Good, I'll see you tonight then." Harry said, sounding like he had regained his composure, he hung up.

Ron turned his cordless off, _Jesus,_ thought Ron, running a hand through his red hair, _why on earth do I do this?_

* * * *

Ron apperated in Harry's office at seven o' clock sharp.

"Good, you're on timeI can't stand people who are late," said Harry, entering through the door, Ron noticed his wand was in his hand.

"Well? What are we doing?" asked Ron, wishing he hadn't given Harry so much rope at the beginning.

"We're taking my car to a night club, any problems," it wasn't a question.

Ron followed Harry out of his filthy, poorly lit office, past an empty reception desk, and out onto a damp parking lot. 

Harry walked over to the only car there, an old slightly battered Honda, put his key in and opened the door for Ron.

"Nice car," Ron smirked.

"Shut up, Weasley," Harry said irritably, slamming his door, a very ugly look on his face.

"Sorry, it's not that bad, non descript is a good thing, is it actually yours?" Ron asked delicately, seeing that this was obviously a sore spot.

"Well, sort of, the minstry insisted I get something er- mundane, if you get what I mean," Harry said, relaxing a bit.

Harry started the car, and backed out, leaving the light of the street lamp behind.

* * * * 

"WELL - WHERE IS THIS GUY?" Ron yelled over the music.

"WHAT? -OH, HE SUPPOSED TO BE OVER BY THE BAR!" Harry shouted back, and started to push his way rougly through the crowd of people, Ron followed, apolgizing in Harry's violent wake.

__

"He won't even know what hit him." Ron shuddered suddenly, remembering Harry's words. It wasn't fair, these people, who didn't know where they belonged, they were punished just because they couldn't throw themselves at one leader. Ron sighed, the only reason he himself had survived was beacause he had always been totally straight up about what he was for, he could also keep his mouth shut.

"WEASLEY! HE'S OVER THERE, THE GUY IN THE SECOND LAST SEAT? YEAH-HIM, STAY OUTTA SIGHT!" Harry yelled in Ron's ear.

Then he slipped away, leaving Ron to watch in dismay as Harry sat down beside Lewis. Ron moved over into to a deserted corner of the room and pulled out his wand. Then, while being careful to conceal it with his sleave, he muttered a few well chosen words, and casted his favourite bugging spell.

A small, dull light the size and shape of a cotton ball burst out of the tip of his wand. Ron gave it a slight flick and watched the ball bounce over the crowd in a high arc, picking up bits of conversation as it went. Finaly it skittered under Harry's stool.

"So" Harry's words were lost in static noise, Ron twitched his wand slightly, trying to get his bug in a better position.

"No, Mr. Potter, I didn' know there's a traitor with th' Deatheaters, do ya know who it is?" Ron felt sick, "_Learn how to speak fucking English!"_ He knew this man, he'd met Lewis once before, he wasn't a bad person, probably just fed up, like Ron was.

"Yes, in fact, Lewis, we do know who the traitor isdo you?" Harry asked, his voice sounded harsh and meancing.

"N-no, I wouldn' know, there's lot's of people there, you don' normaly know who else is there, so"

Suddenly, there was a flash, "EXPELLIARMUS" Harry's voice could easily be heard over the crowd.

Several people screamed as Lewis was thrown against the wall. Ron jumped up, taped his wand to retrive the bug and shot toward the bar, knocking confused people out of the way as he went.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled, Lewis jumped up, his eyes wide, quickly he dashed through a door. Ron heard Harry curse and go after him, "COME!" He bellowed at Ron and threw the door open.

Ron didn't hesitate, he was out the door and into the dank night in a flash.

It was a back door, it opened into a back ally that was bathed with eerie green light. "I'm going that way, you take the other side," Harry said and ran off. 

Ron dodged trash cans and crates, occasionaly he heard sounds. Suddenly, he stopped, it didn't seem real, more like a game, or a nightmare. Then, something ran straight into Ron. Insticitvely, Ron grabed onto it, hard, the world came crashing down and Ron landed on his side, music was pulsing from somewhere, and green and orange lights swirled crazily when Ron shifted to see who he had a death grip on.

"I'll come quietly," said a voice, Ron got up, suddenly he heard another voice shouting hoarsely "WEASLEY! WHERE ARE YOU! I THINK THE SON OF A BITCH GOT AWAY!" Ron and Lewis looked at one another for a moment, _Harry will distroy him_, Ron suddenly realized, there would be no mercy for any traitor caught by Harry.

"Lewis" Lewis looked at him, " stun me, and run like hell." Lewis looked at him for a second, 

"You sure man?"

Ron nodded, "Thanks manI'll pay you back someday, I swear it," Lewis breathed and raised his wand.

* * * *

"Ron? You okay?" Harry's voice was filled with a mixture of trimph and hate.

"Uh yeah, the guy stunned me, I think-" Ron stopped, Harry had Lewis hand cuffed and gagged.

"Wh-" Ron started.

"I heard running, found you stunned and ran the guy down into a dead end," Harry smiled nastily at Lewis. "You won't be handing over anymore lives, traitor," he spat.

Ron's stomache lurched, Harry was ruthless, utterly detached and really, no longer human, it seemed.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ron asked pensively.

"Interrogate him, make sure he has absolutely no defenses left, strip his mind of everything, and make sure he never sees the light of day again," Harry said, looking at Lewis with revoultion.

Ron felt a lump form in the back of his throat as he watched Lewis's fearful eyes flicker about.

"Do you require anything else from me?" Ron asked stiffly, figuring that if he wasn't needed, he could go and try to solve his problems with some sort of illegal sustance.

"No, you can go Weasley," Harry said, still eyeing Lewis, as if he was silently daring him to try and make an escape.

* * * *

Thanks for reading! Although it's not over yet. There is going to be one more part to this series, also, I'm terribly sorry if you think these characters are offafter I'm done "The Adventures of the Last son" I'm going to do prequills [or sort of, you'll see] and it'll explain lot's of things. Anyways, please review this, feed back is the best sort of payment [well, other than money, of course] ;0) 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I didn't invent these characters, I did not invent their surroundings, and I obviously don't own them, nor do I claim to. Oh, and by the way, they belong to J.K. Rowling, the fourth greatest writer in the world.

Note: School is starting, I have nice but sadistic teachers, therefore, I am ending this series with this last part. Oh yeah, and if you have "Revelation" memorized, I'm sorry that I have the quotes taken from all over the place, with the chapters plunked here and there, but still, I though they were kinda cool anyways. Enjoy.

* * * *

"Oh, wait, Weasley, I do still need you to stick around, you should be present for the interrogation," Harry said suddenly, turning away from Lewis and glancing at Ron.

"Uhthat's okay Potter, I'm really not very interested in"

"No, I didn't think you would be, but it's standard procedure. You have to be there whether you want to or not, sorry," Harry replied, cutting off Ron's protest.

"Fine, it's not like I had anything else booked," Ron muttered bitterly, thinking almost longingly about working on a new device he could sell to Voldermort.

"Well, come on then!" Harry said irritably, and disapperated.

Ron sighed, then he remembered Harry's car. _Oh well, you can bloody well get it yourself_. He thought, then an idea came to him; if he drove it back to Harry's office it would give him a perfectly good reason to skip a good chunk of the interrogation. Then Ron remembered you needed a key to drive muggle cars, _damn!_

Ron squeezed his eyes shut, and cringed slightly as he felt the spiralling sensation of disapperating come over him.

* * * *

"Weasley! What took?" Harry asked, coming out a room and shutting its door behind him.

"Oh, I was just wondering about the car you left behind," Ron said honestly.

"Whatoh that, that's fine. I'll pick it up tomorrow, you want a coffee?" Harry asked, he seemed distracted.

"Sure thanks, but--aren't you supposed to be putting Lewis through interrogation?" Ron asked as Harry walked over to a desk and came back with a teacup filled with black coffee.

"Oh, I don't handle those myselfI'm still considered a junior officer, I just watch and make sure the arrest gets depicted as accurately as possibleLewis will probably get off though. He's never used an unforgivable cruse before and he seems relatively willing to talk, what do you think?" Harry asked, handing Ron his cup.

"Thanks. I don't know, he seems okay. He's probably just fed up. I don't really know anything about this, though," Ron replied, taking a sip of his coffee, and wishing it wasn't so bitter in his mouth.

"Fed up? With what?" Harry asked, an odd expression passing over his face.

"With life, with everybody, maybe with himself -- who knows?" said Ron, managing to sound casual.

"OhI think -- I think they're done with him. You want to go get a drink?" Harry offered, sending a look over at the closed door he had first come out of.

"Ugh, sure, why not?" Ron said, wondering whether Harry was up to something, or, if maybe, he just wanted to get wasted. "Where?" Ron asked.

"You ever heard of 'Mike's'?" Harry asked. 

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I know Mike's, you want to go there?"

Ron set down his half empty cup, "sure."

* * * *

Ron and Harry apperated in the parking lot and walked through into the red lit entrance of "Mike's". 

"What do you want?" Harry asked Ron, walking over to the bar.

"Beer's fine," Ron said curtly, sitting down at a stool. The air was so filled with smoke that you couldn't see the other side of the room. The only light seemed to come from the neon decorations around the front that made the room glisten with eerie light.

"Two beers," Harry said to a shadowy bar tender, Ron saw him mask a slight cough.

Two bottles slid across to Harry, Ron watched the money snake off the counter.

"Weer all gonna dieevery last one of us fuckers, ez the end, we're all go'in down, sees?" A voice said suddenly, coming out of the purple and green haze.

"Lo, soI'm gone tomorrow, right?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring the voice.

"Um, yeah, but we'll probably ask you to come work again in a week or-"

" And the first went, an' poured out his vial upon tha earth; and there fell a noisome and grievous sore upon the men which had the mark of the beast, and-"

" _Some_ people are trying to have an actual conversation in here," Harry said loudly, glaring into the glimmering smoke.

"What was _that_?" Ron asked Harry, trying not to look anxious as he glanced over Harry's shoulder.

"You mean the words? That would be the Bible, Revelations, 'y know the bit with all the-"

"An' the second angel poured out hiz vial upon tha sea, and it became as the blood of dead _man_: and every living soul died in the sea. And the third angel poured out his vial upon-"

"BE QUIET!" Harry roared across the room, suddenly looking quite furious in the flourescent glare.

"THE- RIVERS- AND -FOUnTAINS- OF- WATER; AND- THEY- BECAME- _BLOOD!-"_

"You better shut your fucking mouth," Harry said quietly, standing up and starting toward the neon fog.

"And the mighty angel took up a stone like a great millstone, and cast _it_ into the sea, saying "_Thus with violence shall that great city Babylon be thrown down, and shall be found no more at all."_ And-"

Harry pulled out his wand.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing? He's just a drunk!" Ron said suddenly, standing up too. This had gone far enough.

"An 'nother angel came out of the temple, crying with a loud voice to him that sat on the cloud, "_Thrust in thy sickle, and reap: for the time is come for thee to reap; for the harvest of the earth is ripe."_ And he that sat on a cloud."

Harry had become immersed in the flickering gloom.

"Harry? What are you doing? GET BACK HERE!" Ron roared, going after him into the back of the room.

"Wuz tha matter? You've got guilt? You know it's trueweez all er going down, huh?" Said a shadow hunched in the back. Ron took a step toward Harry and the stranger, that voice was _so_ familiar.

"Tell, did you enjoy killing hem Harry Potter? What did tha show youIt showed you someth'n, didn' it? I c'n see it in your eyes," the suffocating smoke suddenly became clear and Ron realized why the voice sounded so familiarit belonged it Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Ron breathed, aghast, Malfoy looked like he'd gone down hill since the last time they'd met: His normally platinum hair was more of a dirty gray now, and his face was scraped and caked with scabs and bruises.

"Huh! That's me," Malfoy turned to Harry and gave him a nasty smile, "You see it too, whenever you look in the mirrorDON'T YOU!?" Malfoy demanded, even though he was drunk he seemed be having an effect on Harry, Ron wasn't sure what to dohell, he didn't even know what was going on!

"I see nothing," said Harry dryly.

"_Give me the little book,_ And he said unto me, "_take it, and eat it up; and it shall make thy belly bitter but it shall be in thy mouth sweet as honey._ Well, Potter, you got it, you did it, was it sweet?"

Harry looked livid, ormaybe not, for a second there was complete silence. At last Harry spoke, 

"And I took the little book out of the angel's hand, and ate it up; and it was in my mouth as sweet as honey: and as soon as I had eaten it, my belly was bitter." Harry sighed. 

Ron looked from Harry to Malfoy, and from Malfoy back to Harry. _What the hell was going on? Was it some sort of code?_

"Yes, ya literally see nothing, right, wull, am I right? There's nothun in those green eyes anymore, can ya see yourself, Harry?" Malfoy asked softly. Harry swallowed.

"No, I can't, it's not me anymore," Harry seemed pacified, though now, he sounded oddly defeated.

"W-What did you do Harry?" Ron asked, he'd had enough of being puzzled.

"He killed Wormtail!" Malfoy croaked, his gray eyes flashing in an unnatural way that was rather unnerving.

"When?" Ron demanded, looking at Harry and suddenly not seeing any of him left, it was as if a stranger had taken his place.

"A few weeks ago. I'll never use that spell again," Harry replied bitterly.

"You used?" Ron started.

"Avada Kadavra! _Him_! Oh _so_ saintly Harry Potter, used an unforgivable curse, _and_, not just any curse, but the same one used on his parents!" Malfoy gave an unhinged laugh and started to shakily pull himself up out of his seat.

"You can't go back to Voldermort, Malfoynot after what-"

Malfoy looked like Harry had struck him a blow.

"You don't get it do you, Potter," he spat, "I have no where else to go! I have this!" Malfoy jammed his sleeve up his arm, displaying the dark mark.

"But" Ron had been about to say something about Karkoff and Professor Snape, but then he remembered, they'd been both been killed, and Snape had died a nervous wreck, almost as paranoid as a retired auror.

"You see," Malfoy said bitterly, '_He that killeth with the sword must be killed with the sword."_ Malfoy pushed his sleeve down and started to stumble away.

"You can live through this Malfoy, all of us can," Harry called, sounding slightly desperate.

" No, you're wrong, nobody willyou are the boy who _survived_, but I know you haven't _lived_ for a _long_ time, Harry," Malfoy turned away.

Harry's hands clenched into shaking fists.

Ron stared after him, watching Malfoy as he stumbled from sight, into the mass of glittering fog. His existence only announced by a few loud coughs and a door slamming.

"I'm going home," Ron said quietly to Harry, he nodded in reply, but didn't move.

* * * *

" I must have died alone, a long, long time ago" ~Nirvana]

* * * *

IT'S DONE!!! WAHOOOOOOO!!!!!! That is the absolute longest series that I've written so far. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! And so, now I have to go and say a few more things: one, yes, I KNOWthe characters are waaaay off, but hey, if it helps, you can make this one of those "Alternate Universe" sorta things. Oh yes, I must apologize for that being so incredibly long, sorry, I didn't want to go into another chapter though. Oh yes, and please review, I always review every fic I read [fine then, don't believe me, but it _is_ true!] Okay so that's it, thanks again ;0)


End file.
